Have You Never Wondered Why ?
by PJayKeller
Summary: Dr Keller has to save the day when Sheppard's team is captured checking out a new planet. Ronon/Keller
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

A/N:- Just a shortish story not connected to any of my others. Takes place after the episode Quarantine and before Midway, with Ronon and Jennifer in an established but secret relationship.

"Whose bright idea was it to come here anyway?" moaned McKay, as he looked around at his teammates and fellow captives.

"Leave it alone Rodney" Sheppard advised.

"No. This planet was supposed to be uninhabited. There's not supposed to be anything of interest here according to the Ancient database – no ZPM's or other power sources. So I'm asking again, whose idea was it to come here?"

"Mine" growled Ronon.

"Since when do you decide where we go?" Rodney was definitely not amused and also seemed to have no regard for his own personal safety.

"McKay" barked Sheppard "I said enough, I meant enough. Ronon buddy, help me out here. When you asked to come to this planet, I agreed because you said it was important to you, something that you needed to find here. I left it like that precisely because it was uninhabited and you thought it might be a good place for shore leave as an alternative to going through 24 hour quarantine on Midway station to go back to Earth. While I totally agree that it could be a great vacation spot, it is certainly inhabited as shown by the fact that we are, as flaming usual, prisoners. So I'll ask – why are we here?"

Sheppard didn't really appear to be angry, more like resigned to the state of affairs. Ronon was silent for so long, the Colonel thought he was going to have to repeat himself. Finally he spoke, his voice so low the others had to shuffle closer to him, to hear his explanation.

"Last time I came the place was deserted. This is one of the few planets I know of that has prinia – and I needed some".

"That's not much of an answer Big Guy and what the hell's prinia anyway?"

"Yeah, well it's all you're getting at the moment. It looks as though our captors are returning".

The men – Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Lorne and the three Marines – watched as Teyla was pushed along by the huge brute who seemed to be in charge, followed by two others almost as big. Others appeared from nowhere leaving the group completely surrounded.

"Teyla, you okay?" Sheppard stood as the Athosian was shoved towards him, catching her before she could fall.

"I am... unharmed, but I fear very far from okay. Our captors are, as we had already surmised, telepathic as well as being extremely paranoid".

"Okay not good. Is it proper telepathy?" Rodney asked, intrigued despite his obvious fear. "I mean, do they know what we're thinking, or is it just how they communicate seeing as how they don't speak".

"It is both" thundered the voice in McKay's head "we can hear what you say or think, though we do not understand all of it and you hear what we think at you. Now be silent, while the female explains what must happen if you wish to live".

"John, we have no defence against them. Let us all sit and I will relay what they told me". Teyla was nervous – these beings were very different from the Wraith who were also telepathic in their own way. "They say that we have invaded their world - that alone apparently should ensure our deaths. However they need something that I have been able to assure them that we can supply – or rather they need someone. As long as you agree, of course. Their matriarch is pregnant and is in need of..."

"NO" shouted Ronon, jumping to his feet.

"Ronon please... be reasonable. They need a Doctor and they will only accept a female. Jennifer is the best Doctor in the City and we need her here or we are going to die. They have promised we will all be allowed to go free if we do this".

"You don't understand" he began, still shouting "she can't come here... not now".

Ronon started pacing getting angrier and angrier by the minute, then suddenly turned away from his teammates and made a run towards a gap between two of their captors. He only got a few metres away before he silently collapsed to the ground. Sheppard and Lorne rose and moved quickly towards him.

"Hey, what the hell did you do to him?"

Sheppard crouched beside the prone figure and felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one. Slightly calmer he repeated his question.

"He will recover. Be satisfied with that". The voice boomed in Sheppard's head, making his ears ring.

The two men dragged Ronon back into their little circle before Sheppard looked at each of them in turn and asked "Okay, do any of you know what that was all about? I mean I know he and the Doc are friends but that reaction was over the top even for him".

Everybody looked blankly back at him, but it was only Teyla who spoke. "I am probably the one here who is closest to Dr Keller and she has said nothing to me about any kind of relationship between them".

"Well when he wakes up, I'll make it a point to ask him. In the meantime someone needs to go back to Atlantis and get the Doc".

"That'll be me then" interrupted Lorne. "I presume you want me to bring her back in a Jumper?"

"Teyla, will they allow that do you think?"

"I will ask. They seem to be most comfortable thinking... speaking at me".

"To me" corrected Rodney absently.

"No it definitely feels more like AT me, Rodney". Teyla stood and walked towards the leader with her hands outstretched to try and make the arrangements to get Jennifer there.

If any of them had been privy to Ronon and Jennifer's conversation earlier that morning, they might have had second thoughts about their plan and they would certainly have understood the reason for Ronon's outburst.

Flashback to 06:00 Hours

Jennifer woke slowly a smile on her lips, Ronon's whiskers tickling her bare back as he covered it in tiny kisses.

"What time is it?" she murmured, struggling to lift her head from the pillow.

"Time for me to leave" Ronon said reluctantly. "Mission starts in 2 hours and I need to get ready".

"Umm ... where are you going again?"

"MX or NX 106. I can't remember what designation Sheppard gave it". He sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed his pants and slid them on.

"How long will you be gone?" Jennifer asked nervously, sitting up and pulling the sheet higher to cover herself, unable or unwilling to look him in the eye.

Ronon, immediately sensing that there was a problem, turned to face her. Moving to sit comfortably in front of her, he took hold of both of her hands, gently squeezing them in reassurance.

"How long?" Jen repeated.

"We'll be back this evening. It's only to see if the place would be good for shore leave as a change from going back to Earth all the time. What's wrong Jennifer... and don't say nothing 'cause I know when there is?"

"I just needed to talk to you about something – it can wait though, 'til you get back". Jen's voice was quieter than usual which worried Ronon even more.

"No it can't. Whatever's wrong will just bug the hell out of both of us all day now, so please just spit it out".

Jen gripped his hands tightly and whispered "I'm pregnant".

Ronon felt like he couldn't breathe and his silence had Jennifer babbling apologies for not being more careful. The next thing she knew, she was being crushed against him as he kissed her with everything he had, tears trickling down his face. Pulling back from her lips, he cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Love you. Loved you before. Love you even more now". His voice was hoarse with emotion.

Jennifer visibly relaxed. "You're not mad? I mean I know we've only been together a couple of months..."

"You're kidding, right? This is the best news I think I've ever had. I just wish I could stay here with you today, especially since it's your day off, but there's something I want to get from the planet while we're there".

"What kind of something?"

"The surprise kind. You'll find out soon enough" he grinned.

"Spoilsport. Anyway I might have a surprise for you too when you return – a big one".

"It couldn't be bigger than us having a baby".

"No... but I bet it'll come close" she teased. "Now go or you'll be late... and Ronon... please don't say anything about the baby to the others just yet. I'd like to be there when you do, okay".

Ronon nodded and after giving her another toe curling kiss left Jennifer's quarters to join the rest of his team. As soon as he'd gone, Jennifer jumped out of bed and headed for the shower – after all, she had an appointment later that day with Corporal Stephen Broad.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on MX 106, Teyla wearily made her way back to the group. Ronon was still unconscious which had the Colonel concerned – after all he usually recovered much faster than most people.

"Teyla, come and sit down before you fall" he said, taking hold of her arm and helping her to the ground. "God, I knew I shouldn't have let you come – if anything happens to you or the baby, I'll never forgive myself".

"Actually I think it might be a good thing that I am here – at least I have something in common with the matriarch. That is working to our advantage. Major Lorne will be taken to the Gate and allowed to return to Atlantis to fetch Doctor Keller. It was difficult trying to explain the concept of a Jumper to her, but she is willing to trust me, for now anyway. If however, the Major does not return within 4 hours or he brings anyone other than Jennifer, well..."

The rest of Teyla's report was obvious – if they deviated from their instructions, they were dead.

Sheppard looked at the Major. "Do exactly as they say - and we might get out of this in one piece without any bloodshed. Just remember they know what you're thinking. Get Keller and get back here ASAP. Understood?"

"Yes Sir. How much do you want me to tell Colonel Carter and the Doc?"

"Tell them we're in trouble and the Doc needs to assist in a delivery – the bare minimum, I think would be best".

The two men shared a grin – despite their precarious situation, they were curious as to what Jennifer's reaction would be. As Lorne was escorted away, Sheppard turned his attention back to Teyla.

"How y' doin'?"

"Better now that I have spoken with the matriarch again. I am beginning to understand their paranoia. They have been hunted mercilessly by the Wraith, moving from planet to planet – never staying long in one place. At least until they arrived here, roughly 5 years ago. This planet was, as Ronon said, uninhabited and they found it suited their needs so they decided to stay. And they found something which they did not understand fully, but which I think will greatly interest Rodney".

On hearing his name, the scientist shuffled over to join them.

"Well go on, don't keep us in suspense. What did they find?" he asked, snidely.

"They found a City and from the description it sounds as though it could be of Ancient design. I volunteered you to check it out for them when this crisis is over". Teyla grinned at his shocked expression.

"Teyla I know you mean well, but it's not usual procedure to go around helping those that hold us hostage and threaten to kill us" Sheppard said diplomatically.

"I realise that John, but if this is an Ancient City and we can somehow use it's technology to shield or even cloak the planet to keep it hidden from the Wraith, then they will be grateful... very grateful".

"Which could mean drones or even a spare ZPM". Rodney's mind was already going into overdrive thinking of the possibilities.

"Okay I'll consider it" Sheppard agreed, "provided we don't end up dead. Now Teyla, do you know how long the big guy's going to be out of it? Because this stunning or whatever the hell it was, is taking a flaming long time to wear off".

"Put it this way, Evan will probably be back with Jennifer before he wakes up".

"Great. Well in that case I'll ask you, since I can't ask him. Do you know what something called prinia, is?"

"Of course". Teyla was clearly not prepared to elaborate.

After a few minutes of silence Sheppard tried again. "That was an 'I'd like to know the answer' sort of question".

"I know it was. I'm just trying to decide whether to tell you or not".

Teyla was completely serious which shocked Sheppard – he couldn't remember the last time she'd refused him information when he'd asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked bluntly.

Sheppard replied in the same tone of voice. "Because it's the main reason Ronon suggested this planet – he said he wanted – no needed – some. I need to know what it is, whether it's something dangerous or not, okay?"

Teyla considered. "Very well, but this is between the three of us – no-one else, not even Major Lorne or Colonel Carter when we return."

"Or Jennifer?" enquired Sheppard.

"I believe Ronon will tell Jennifer in due course. If he came here for prinia, then I may well have been mistaken about their relationship".

"Teyla, what the hell is this stuff?" he hissed.

"It's a gemstone, pale blue in colour. It is extremely rare and traditionally used for Satedan jewellery – in particular rings given during the bonding ceremony" Teyla replied quietly. "So you understand why this must be kept private".

"Damn. So you think Ronon and the Doc are...?"

"I do not know but if they are together, they have managed to keep it a secret which is not easy in a place like Atlantis".

Rodney, who had been taking absolutely no notice of Sheppard and Teyla's conversation, suddenly butted in.

"Hang on a minute. The Ancient database said there was nothing here, so how come we now find this planet has an Ancient City? Doesn't make sense, does it? I think they're taking us for a ride on this".

"Yeah, but it's also possible that this planet was SO important that they deliberately left it out of their records. Right?"

"I doubt it".

"But it is possible and if there's even a remote chance, then maybe we should go with Teyla's instincts on this. We'll see what happens when Keller gets here".

"If she gets here". Rodney was openly pessimistic as he looked at the other two. "I just mean, with her luck, anything could happen".

"McKay. Don't even think like that" groaned Sheppard.

Back on Atlantis.

"Incoming wormhole. We're receiving Major Lorne's IDC, Colonel" Chuck called to Col Carter, who was discussing the latest long range scans with Dr Zelenka.

"That's a bad sign" she muttered to herself.

"Was Major Lorne and his team not with Col Sheppard's team today?

In spite of Rodney McKay's attitude to the other members of the science team, himself in particular, the Czech had a soft spot for him and always worried when he was off world.

"Yes, they were checking out a supposedly uninhabited planet – it looks as though things have gone wrong. This perception that it's only Dr Keller who has an off world jinx needs updating – at the moment it seems that every time John's team goes through the Gate, the mission goes to hell".

As Sam was talking, Evan Lorne emerged from the event horizon looking, she was happy to note, none the worse for wear.

Spotting her in the control area, he called out "Col. we have a situation on the planet" even as he started up the steps to join her and Radek.

Sam shook her head as Radek raised an eyebrow. "See what I mean. What is it this time Major?" she asked as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Hostage situation, we need Doc Keller to deliver a baby. So far we've no injuries – apart from Ronon being stunned or something. He was still unconscious when I left. Our captors are telepathic and their weapons seem to be some form of mental energy. We'll need to take a Jumper – it's quite a way to where they're being held".

"Thank you Major".

After ordering one of the Jumpers to be made ready, the Colonel tried to contact Jennifer.

Silence greeted her.

She tried again, with the same result.

"Radek, check the scanners and find her please". Using her radio Sam contacted Dr Sharpe in the Infirmary, requesting his assistance in preparing Jennifer's equipment.

With a sharp intake of breath, Radek turned to her. "She's in Corporal Broad's quarters".

"Stephen Broad? The most foul mouthed Marine on the base, the guy built like a tank with an attitude to match, the second most dangerous man here after you-know-who – that Corporal Broad?" asked Lorne in amazement.

Radek just nodded.

"I'm not telling Ronon" came the declaration from all three of them, at the same time.

"Well" said Sam, when the laughter died down "if she's not answering her radio, we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Evan, you're with me".

"Yes Ma'am. Do I have to?" Sam looked at him. "Guess so" he added.

A few minutes later, having exited the transport system near to the Corporal's quarters, they turned the corner just as a relaxed Jennifer came out of his door. They watched open-mouthed as Jennifer turned back to the Marine, murmured a few words and kissed him on the cheek. Even more astonishing was the fact that it was the Corporal who was blushing furiously and not the Doctor.

With a laugh and a "Thanks again Stephen", Jennifer started walking, head down, towards Sam and Lorne's position.

"Crap" was all she said as she finally noticed them, taking in Sam's shocked expression and Evan's angry one.


	3. Chapter 3

The three stood and stared at each other for a few seconds before Jennifer cleared her throat, looking highly embarrassed.

"Colonel, Major. Were you looking for me?" she eventually asked.

"Yes Doctor. I'm sorry to ruin your day off but Col. Sheppard's team has run into trouble – no surprise there. You need to return with Major Lorne and deliver a baby, which I have been told will secure their release".

"How long before we have to leave?" Jennifer looked at Lorne's blank face. "I have to get some equipment together and I'll need to change".

"Dr Sharpe is sorting everything, we have to be back there ASAP, Dr Keller" he replied formally.

Jennifer sighed. "Are we going by Jumper?" He nodded. "Fine. I'll be 15 minutes. Col. if you'll excuse me?"

Without waiting for a reply she walked quickly away, putting in her earpiece and issuing further instructions to her staff as she went.

"I have the feeling that I'm out of the loop again, Major. I mean we all know Ronon and the Doc have gotten friendly, especially since the quarantine episode". Sam sounded disappointed – one of the problems of being in command she'd found, was that gossip tended to pass her by.

"Actually Colonel, as far as I know, I'm the only one in the loop on this one".

"So they're more than just friends?" she queried with a grin.

"Yeah. Guess opposites really do attract. They've kept it under the radar very well Colonel, I only found out by accident – right place, right time and all that. But after what we just saw..."

"Find out before you leave if you can, in case I have to get the Corporal transferred quickly. The idea of him and Ronon having a set to here on Atlantis, doesn't bear thinking about".

"You'll keep it quiet, whatever I find out?"

"Of course. If I don't, I imagine the big needles will make an appearance – for both of us. I don't really see it being a problem if the Doctor wants a relationship with Ronon, the regs don't apply to them. You can let her know that, in case that's the reason she's been keeping quiet".

The Major glanced at his watch. "I'd better get going. There's gonna be a fair bit of stuff to load, I expect".

"Good luck – on both missions". Sam gave a nod as the pair went their separate ways.

When Lorne arrived at the Jumper Bay he found Dr Sharpe, along with a couple of Marines that he'd evidently press ganged into helping.

"Dr Keller made a few additions to my original list Major. One of the orderlies will be along in a minute with them, so if you don't need anything further, I'll get back to the Infirmary".

"Thanks Doc". Lorne started directing where he wanted all the equipment stowed.

As promised the orderly arrived, closely followed by Jennifer lugging her huge backpack. In spite of the way he was feeling towards her, Lorne had to laugh.

"Doc. Jumper... remember? What do you need that big thing for?"

"Because I feel better knowing I've got it with me" she retorted. "Is everything on board?" At his nod, she added "Then shall we go?"

As soon as they took the front seats and the back of the Jumper closed, Jennifer turned to face him with a resigned expression, knowing that she was going to have to explain herself or they would be in for a very uncomfortable ride.

"Okay. Say your piece quickly and then I can say mine".

"Look Doc, it's really none of my business who you're seeing... but come on. You and Broad together are even more ridiculous than you and Ronon". Lorne's voice got louder as he continued. "I mean for God's sake, Ronon loves you... I thought you loved him. I consider him to be a friend and I don't understand how the hell you could two time him like this".

Jennifer was hurt by his assumption but she was also angry and she slapped the Major across the face – hard. The blood drained from her face the instant she did it, the tears starting seconds later.

Burying her head in her hands, she waited for Evan to either order her off the Jumper or physically throw her off.

"Okay. So maybe they weren't my best choice of words, but that sure seemed like an over reaction to me. Which means both you and Ronon are acting weird today. Let's have it Doc, what's going on?"

Jennifer sat back in her seat, her hands drifting down to her still flat stomach, rubbing it gently – unaware that she was even doing so.

Lorne's eyes – which had been watching her closely, shot back to her face and as they met her damp ones, Jennifer started to blush just as realisation dawned on him.

He grinned. "Oh My God... you're pregnant, aren't you? Wow... you and Ronon are having a baby".

"Evan" she warned.

"No Doc, this is great... really great. He'll be so focused on you, he'll leave my Marines alone. But this news just makes it even harder to understand what you were doing in Broad's quarters".

"He owed me one – and before you ask, no I'm not going to tell you what for. I was ready to collect".

And as Jennifer continued to explain her actions, Lorne wondered how on Earth he could have misjudged her so badly.

"Do you understand now?" she asked, when she'd finished. "Stephen was the best choice for what I wanted".

"Well you've obviously got more bal... guts than I thought Doc. So, there's not going to be a big bust up when we all get back between your boyfriend and your..."

"No Evan. There's not going to be a bust up" she replied patiently.

"Thank God for that. I'll let Col. Carter know we can all still sleep safely in our beds".

"I suppose you had to tell her everything?"

"She's not stupid, Jennifer. She guessed".

"Yeah, well everyone's going to know soon enough now, so I reckon I'll just have to get used to it".

"I know it's probably too late to ask this, but are you going to be okay on this mission? If there was another option..."

"Don't worry about it. I mean I'm with you... what could possibly go wrong between here and wherever my patient is?"

"You are joking, right. In this Galaxy anything could go wrong – the Wraith could be waiting for us, the Bola Kai could have attacked, Sheppard's team could have been moved or killed – and did I mention the Wraith? Apparently they've been hunting our captors for a long time, so don't bet on them not showing up at some point". Lorne grinned at the look on her face.

"Fine, I get the picture. Can we just go already?"

Jennifer tried to put on a brave face but inside she was terrified. So far, she'd managed to keep away from the Wraith and she really wanted to keep it that way.

Still grinning, Lorne contacted the Colonel to tell her there wasn't going to be a problem, but didn't mention anything else that he'd discovered. After receiving the mission go-ahead, he lowered the Jumper, punched in the Gate address and sent them hurtling through the wormhole to MX 106.

Emerging on the other side Jennifer stared at the scene before her - the view was stunning.

"Wow" was all that she was able to say.

The Gate was located in the middle of a flat, lush green meadow covered with small flowers of all colours. Straight ahead of her in the far distance she could see mountains, topped with what she supposed was snow, reaching up into a cloudless bright blue sky. To her left the meadow gave way to massive looking trees creating a huge forest, over which she thought she could see birds flying. To the right, which was the way Evan was angling the Jumper, the meadow stretched as far as the eye could see.

Lorne looked at Jennifer sheepishly. "Doc, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have been so quick to think the worst, even though you must admit it looked bad, you coming out of his quarters like that".

"Apology accepted and yes it probably did look bad. But it was a surprise for Ronon so I couldn't exactly go through normal channels, now could I?"

"You mean there are normal channels for this in the City?" he asked with interest.

"Of course. There's a room out near the East Pier that's used on Thursday nights, I believe. But you didn't hear that from me, okay. After all I do have a reputation to maintain".

"You know I always used to think of you as the shy, wouldn't say boo to a goose, type of woman. You're definitely spending too much time with the wrong kind of people, Doctor Keller".

"Fortunately Major Lorne, they seem to be the only kind around". Jennifer laughed, thinking about how true Lorne's statement was.

"Okay Doc, time to get back to reality, I'm afraid. I just hope to hell you're ready for this, 'cause we're all relying on you".

"Great. No pressure then" she muttered. "Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What aren't you telling me Evan?" Jennifer repeated when the Major failed to respond.

"You'll find out soon enough Doc. It shouldn't take us long to get there now".

Using his radio, he contacted Col. Sheppard to report their position.

"About time you got here Major. I was beginning to think you'd got lost somewhere along the way" came Sheppard's reply, and Jennifer could almost picture his smirk as he said it.

"Yeah sorry about that Sir. Had a little trouble with the Doc". He winked at her, letting out a yelp when she punched his shoulder.

"Don't mind the Major, Colonel Sheppard. He'll get the feeling back in his arm in a little while. Are there any injuries that I'm going to need to deal with before I deliver this baby?"

"No Doc, we're all good here. Well except for Ronon that is".

Jennifer felt her heart miss a beat even as Lorne muttered "Damn. I forgot about that".

Jen glared at him before she spoke to the Colonel again. "What's happened to Ronon, Colonel?"

"He'll be okay Doc. They said it'll wear off eventually".

"What'll wear off?" Jennifer could feel herself getting worked up.

"They used some kind of mental energy to knock him out and he's not come round yet".

"We'll be there shortly Col." Lorne put in before he closed the channel down and glanced at Jennifer.

Jennifer was trying to hold her temper in check. "Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed at him.

"At first I did just forget and later when I found out you were pregnant, well let's just say I didn't want to worry you. They said he'll be okay, Jennifer".

Facing the front, she wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants. "Can't you make this crate go any faster?"

"We're almost there. 2 minutes maximum, alright".

Lorne skimmed the surface of a beautiful clear lake as they got closer to their destination, rising to get over a stand of trees. From her vantage point in the air, Jennifer could see the team grouped together in the open. What she couldn't see was any sign of their captors.

"What's going on Evan?" she demanded as they came in to land.

"Listen carefully Doc. They're telepathic and they're big and they're dangerous. I know you can't see them at the moment but I guarantee they'll be here as soon as we join the others".

"Okay well let's go then. Do we take the stuff or come back for it, because I assume the matriarch is somewhere else?"

"Teyla's the only one who's seen her and they took her away to do it. So I suggest we just take your pack, especially if you've got any food in it. McKay will probably be starving by now".

Lorne grabbed her pack and Jennifer followed him out of the Jumper, resisting the urge to run to Ronon and check him out. After greeting the others and handing out snacks, she moved to his side feeling for his pulse, calming slightly when she found it to be strong and steady. As she held his wrist in her tiny hand, she felt him start to come round.

"Hey you" she whispered, as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Jennifer? You're here. I... how long have I been out?" he muttered as he willed his body to sit up next to her. "I didn't want you to come. These... beings, they're dangerous – don't want you to get hurt".

Before Jennifer could answer him, the sky suddenly darkened and the air was filled with a loud whooshing noise. Looking up to see what was happening, her mouth dropped open in shock as she jumped to her feet, even as the creatures came in to land, surrounding them.

"Wow. Aren't they fantastic? I always wondered... you know... wow. They are so beautiful" she babbled.

Sheppard shook his head as Lorne grinned at her.

"Just knew that your reaction would be unique Doc. We see only danger, you see beauty. And what is it that you've always wondered?"

"Come on Col. Don't tell me you've never wondered why it's called the Pegasus Galaxy. You know – Greek mythology – Pegasus the winged horse. I wasn't sure if we'd ever find them or whether they'd died out when the Ancients ascended".

"You knew they existed?" Rodney was astounded. "How could you know about them when I didn't?"

"Take it easy Rodney or you'll hyperventilate. I found one obscure reference from when the Ancients first came here and nothing since". Turning to the Col. she said "You could have let Lorne tell me it was a foal I was going to deliver, you know. So what happens now?"

Sheppard pointed to the huge black stallion that was walking towards them. "That one's the leader".

Now Jennifer Keller was afraid of a lot of things, Wraith, Bola Kai etc, but one thing that didn't scare her was horses and she decided there and then, that even though these had wings and were telepathic, they were after all just like the animals she had grown up with. Before anyone realised what she was about to do, she was moving towards the magnificent animal, her hands held out so that it could smell her, all the time thinking positive thoughts.

Ronon tried to get to her but Sheppard and Lorne held him back – not an easy task, even when Rodney stood in front of him pushing on his chest.

"Ronon take it easy, she knows what she's doing". Lorne tried to reason with him.

"You don't understand" Ronon growled at them, straining to pull away from the two men.

"Yes I do" Lorne spoke forcefully. "Ronon listen to me, okay. I know... I know why you didn't want her here. But look, she's fine and she'll stay fine as long as we keep out of her way. If she needs our help, she'll let us know".

Finally Lorne's words penetrated Ronon's still befuddled brain. "She told you?"

"No. More like I guessed when she slapped me and then burst into tears".

Sheppard looked at the pair of them in confusion. "What did you do, to make her do that to you, for God's sake?"

"Just what I was going to ask" Ronon growled.

"Never mind, alright. We can talk about all this later when you" he pointed at Ronon "tell her why you had to come here and she" he pointed towards Jennifer "tells you what she's gone and done. Then we can have a good old party to celebrate".

Sheppard started muttering under his breath as Teyla, who had been helped up by one of the Marines came over to join the rest of her team.

"John, what is the matter?" she asked quietly.

"You mean apart from the fact that it looks as though we've got a Doctor with a death wish and people with more secrets than the Air Force?"

"Yes, apart from all that?"

"Apart from all that... not a lot" he conceded, shoulders slumping.

"Why do you say Jennifer has a death wish?" Teyla was puzzled.

"Well just look at her". He pointed and the whole group followed his gaze to where Jennifer now stood in front of the animal that was towering above her. "She's tiny compared to that thing. I can't believe she just walked up to it like that".

As they continued to watch, Jennifer stretched up to stroke its sleek neck. They could see her lips moving but were too far away to hear what she had to say, but could clearly see the wide smile on her face.

Suddenly the animals front legs started to bend until it was resting on it's knees, much like a camel, and Jennifer grabbed hold of a large chunk of mane and swung her legs over the horses back, keeping a tight hold as the creature gracefully got back to it's feet. She slid forward away from the wings as they unfurled and the mythical beast took to the air.

The group looked on with a mixed range of reactions, horror from John and Ronon – who was again trying to get to her, admiration from Teyla, shock from the Marines who didn't know Jennifer very well and a grin from Lorne – who had always known about her love of horses.

Around and around they flew never more than a couple of hundred metres off the ground, Jennifer looking truly happy, her hair streaming out behind her.

"Definitely a death wish". Sheppard's comment had Ronon agreeing, as he decided that he was going to be the one killing her.

All too soon in Jennifer's opinion and not nearly soon enough in everyone else's, the animal touched down and bent again so that she could slide off. Whispering her thanks to him, she walked slowly back to the group prepared to face their anger.

"Well Doc, it's finally official" Sheppard said as she stood in front of him like a naughty schoolgirl "you're nuts".

"Col. I was never in any danger" she protested. "Yes they're big and they fly, but they're still horses. That's probably the most fun I've had since..."

She snapped her mouth shut, dared a quick peek at Ronon and blushed furiously as he chuckled.

The exchange was not lost on anybody, McKay included.

"Guess that answers one question at least". Sheppard smirked as he attempted to high five Rodney.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the laughter had died down and the Marines had finished discretely exchanging money, Sheppard asked the important question that hopefully was going to get them free.

"So Doc, apart from flying around like... I don't know what exactly... have you learnt anything?"

"Yes Col., as a matter of fact I have. We're moving – all of us are relocating to a city. The matriarch is already there. Apparently Rodney is supposed to be checking the place out for them, so they thought it would save time if went now".

Rodney looked at Teyla and then Jennifer in shock. "I thought you were joking".

Teyla looked at him with just a hint of a John Sheppard smirk. "You should know by now Rodney that I do not joke about important things".

"I don't like to admit this" he began, speaking primarily to Jennifer, "but those animals are scaring the pants off me and there is no way that I can do what you just did".

Sheppard spoke up before Jennifer could answer. "Rodney's not the only one Doc. I'm not too keen on the idea myself and there's no way I'm going to let Teyla get on one of them".

"Col. it's okay, they're not expecting us to. They're going to have to fly a lot higher than I just was – we've got to get over the mountains. No, we're going by Jumper – they trust us to follow them. I know your instincts are probably to make a break for it when we're in the air, I believe that would be a major mistake. I don't know if they'll be able to read our minds when we're in the Jumper, but if they can they will try and stop us, even if it means sacrificing themselves to do it".

One of the Marines who was new to Jennifer, jumped in before anyone else could speak. "Excuse me Doctor, but we're prisoners and as such it's our duty to try and escape. You're suggesting helping the enemy. That's wrong".

Ronon growled and took a couple of steps towards the man, even as Lorne barked out "You're out of line, Marine".

Jennifer put a gentle hand on Ronon's chest, immediately he stopped beside her. "No Marine. I'm suggesting we help them against our common enemy, the Wraith". Her voice was quiet but firm with the conviction that she was right. 

"These beings have been hunted close to extinction by the Wraith, forced to move from planet to planet since the Ancients ascended. This planet, they've recently discovered, was their original home – a place that the Ancients designed to keep them safe, to protect them for all eternity".

"Why?" asked Sheppard, bluntly. "I mean the Ancients had some pretty weird ideas at times, but why protect them like that?"

"Because it's the Ancients fault that they're like this and I expect they felt guilty. If I understand correctly the Ancients messed with their DNA which gave them their telepathy – you should understand Rodney, how much of a curse that can be".

Rodney shuddered, remembering his own experience. "And you got all this from them?"

"Yes. I have no idea how they managed to access the information, but they must have somehow - unless they're born with the knowledge..."

"Like the Goa'uld" exclaimed Rodney.

Jennifer nodded as Sheppard thought for a moment. "If they are born with it, it's just possible that they might also have useful information about the Wraith".

The Doctor continued telling them what she'd learnt. "The tampering also produced two important side effects – extreme longevity and the near inability to procreate. I don't know if you noticed but there are no young ones among the herd. The Pegasus are still scattered on various planets throughout this Galaxy. Whenever a new group is found they are brought here by the herd... elders, I suppose you'd call them. The matriarch only became pregnant when she came to this planet just over 12 months ago".

Ronon finally spoke up. "So they need you because...?"

"Because this herd has never had a birth and they want to make sure that nothing goes wrong". Jennifer took a deep breath before continuing. "They're also hoping I can do something to reverse the situation – the way their numbers are dying out, they really need to be able to breed normally".

"Why do they trust you so much anyway?" Rodney was his usual blunt self, his fear of the beasts slightly lessened now that he knew he wasn't going to have to ride, fly? ... one of them.

Jennifer looked at Ronon, as if to ask permission for what she wanted to say. An arm around the waist pulled her tightly to his side and he smiled as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, giving her the go ahead without words.

"They trust me Rodney, for the same reason that they trusted Teyla earlier – I'm pregnant" she said happily.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, they were surrounded by teammates and Marines alike offering congratulations along with the odd lewd comment from Sheppard, which prompted a slap to the back of the head from Teyla. The only two missing from the celebration were the Marine who had spoken out – who was eying Jennifer with distrust, and Lorne who was keeping an eye on him.

"You know" mused Rodney, once order had been restored "I've just had a horrible thought. If this was originally the Pegasus' planet, do the Wraith know about it? I mean are we about to be attacked?"

"You always do your best work under pressure Rodney" Sheppard said seriously. "But I suggest we get a move on, just in case".

As the Colonel finished speaking, Jennifer could hear the stallions voice in her head, considerably quieter than when it had been 'speaking' before.

"Colonel. They are ready to leave". Jennifer passed on the message.

"Okay Doc. I reckon we are too".

"Sir". The Marine who had spoken out earlier was obviously not happy with Sheppard's decision. "This is a mistake. We should leave for Atlantis now, in case the Wraith DO come".

Ignoring him for the moment Sheppard looked at Jennifer.

"Doc, do you believe they can be of help to us?"

Without hesitation Jennifer answered him. "Yes Colonel, I do".

"Ronon, what about you?"

"I trust her judgement" he said simply, looking at Jennifer.

"Lorne, Teyla, Rodney?"

All three agreed with Ronon's assessment of things.

Sheppard turned to the Marine, his face set like stone. "Right Hawkins. If this was a democracy you would be outvoted. It isn't. I am in charge and I say we're going with them. You're a Marine – you will follow orders or I'll get one of the Pegasus to stun you, understood".

"Yes Sir" the man replied grudgingly.

As the group moved to take their places in the Jumper, Sheppard held Ronon back as he murmured "Watch him. He's trouble".

Ronon nodded in agreement. "I wish we had our weapons".

"With luck we might get them back. Rodney reckons telepathy and telekinesis are closely linked and that's how they got them in the first place".

"What the hell's tele... whatever you said?"

"It's the power to move things with the mind. When we came through the Gate, they must have stunned us all very briefly so that they could remove them".

"So how come when that big one stunned me, I was out for hours?"

"Guess they thought it was too dangerous to have you awake". Sheppard smirked. "So you and the Doc, huh? How long?"

"Long enough to know it's right".

"Doc feel the same way?"

Ronon smiled as he thought of his gentle lover. "For some strange reason, yeah she does".

Sheppard clapped him on the back. "I'm happy for you buddy – for both of you. And just for the record, I don't think it's strange at all".

"Hey, are you two planning on joining us anytime soon?" Lorne shouted from the Jumper's ramp. "Dr McKay's getting restless. He wants to see this City".

Sheppard grinned. "We're on our way, Major".

Less than 5 minutes later the Jumper lifted off surrounded by the Pegasus, heading towards the distant mountains.

"So Doc, what's the plan when we get there? This is your mission now".

"Thanks a bunch Colonel, put a girl under pressure, why don't you?" Jennifer muttered under her breath. Aloud she said "Colonel, I really don't have a plan as such. From what the leader said, their matriarch must be close to giving birth by now – I just need to make sure that everything goes smoothly. Rodney should check out the City with you and Evan I guess – since you three have the Gene, you're the ones that should be able to get things working".

"Provided there's a ZPM or some other power source we should be okay". Rodney sounded excited at the prospect of exploring a new City.

Jennifer continued "Once we manage to make the City secure – if we can that is – I'd like to take a look at their genetic research and see if it's possible to reverse the changes the Ancients made. Even if I can just change enough so that they can increase their numbers substantially, it'll help".

"Well it looks as though you might get your chance sooner rather than later 'cause it appears that we're here kids" Sheppard said, banking the Jumper and following the Pegasus in to land.


	6. Chapter 6

Exiting the Jumper after Lorne and his Marines Jennifer looked around for the Pegasus leader, finding him having a telepathic conversation with two of the others. She waited until he'd finished before checking where the matriarch was resting and finding out whether any restrictions were going to be placed on Rodney and the others. After listening for a few minutes, she nodded and returned to the rest of the group.

"Okay, I'm going to go and see to the matriarch – I have no idea how long I'll be, I'm afraid. Colonel, you and your team have the run of the City. They're trusting us to help them – I'd prefer not to disappoint them by doing something stupid".

"So, no guards?" clarified Sheppard.

"That's right Colonel, no guards. I'll take my pack for now, my patient is close so I can keep coming back if I need anything else".

The deep voice growling behind her made her jump. "If you need anything I'll get it, seeing as I'll be with you".

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Ronon would be keeping her company. Absently she reached into her pocket pulling out a hair band and clip, putting her unruly hair up in a ponytail. As soon as she lifted it to clip it out of the way, Ronon's hand was on the back of her head gently pushing it down, his eyes fixed on her nape.

"Oh crap" she mumbled "I forgot all about them".

Ronon's fingertips grazed slowly over the three small black tattoos, stark against her pale skin that up until now had been hidden by her long blonde hair.

"When... how did you...?" He stumbled over his words, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Is it right? Did I get it done properly?" she asked anxiously, twisting her head round to look at him.

His voice was barely a whisper. "Oh yeah, they couldn't be more right Doc".

"Okay you two, what are we missing this time?" John led the way as Rodney, Teyla and Lorne joined them. "Wow Doc, interesting tats you've got there. One of you want to tell us what they are?"

Ronon's voice was anything but steady as he began to speak. "The first... the first is the same as mine, my family mark... the third is..."

"The third one is actually called the Rod of Asclepius. It's the mark of healers throughout our world – I thought it would be an appropriate symbol to define who I am".

Ronon continued. "The middle one binds together the other two, binds us together".

"I got to admit Doc, when you do something you certainly don't believe in doing it by halves". Sheppard couldn't stop grinning and Teyla hugged Jennifer, at least as far as her swollen belly would allow.

Rodney appeared quite shocked as he muttered "I thought you weren't into pain".

Jennifer looked at Ronon and grinned as she said "I came to the conclusion that a little bit might be worth it".

Lorne laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face Ronon buddy, when you first saw them".

"Yeah it was exactly the same as yours on the Jumper when I told you Major" retorted Jennifer. "Anyway enough messing around, we've work to do! Colonel we'll see you later".

"Doc, Ronon. You keep Philips with you in case of trouble and make sure you keep in radio contact at all times".

Ronon picked up Jennifer's pack and he and Philips, who looked barely old enough to even be in Boot Camp, trailed after her as she made her way to a sheltered spot near the City's walls.

The matriarch was laid down on her side shivering from cold when they found her, 2 mares standing watch over her. Jennifer immediately sent Philips back to the Jumper to collect as many blankets as he could find. For once everything went to plan after that, though it took several hours of just watching, checking and waiting before the foal made her appearance.

Sometime during that wait, both Philips and Jennifer gave in to their exhaustion – Philips sprawled out on the grass, Jennifer curled up against Ronon's chest, his arms holding her tightly. Predictably it was Jennifer who stirred first but that might have had something to do with his lips gently caressing her tattoos.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour maybe. I've been keeping an eye on her, no change as far as I can see".

"Well at least she's calmer now. I'd better check her out".

Jennifer tried to get up but the arms around her tightened, keeping her locked in place.

"In a minute... please?" The words, spoken softly against her ear, made Jennifer shiver. "Want to hold you... need to hold you... need you so badly it hurts".

"You've got me and I don't plan on going anywhere".

"You've taken the first steps towards binding us together – you do know that, don't you?"

Jennifer tensed with his words. "I thought you wanted that. Was I wrong... did I misunderstand?"

"Gods Jennifer, no. Of course I want to be bound to you. It's just that I wasn't sure if you'd fully understood the significance of what having the tattoos meant".

Relaxing, Jennifer let her fingers slip under his shirt, moving them slowly over his bare skin.

This time it was he who tensed and shivered.

"Don't tease" he growled, as Jennifer laughed lightly.

"But it's fun".

"I could show you all kinds of fun... but it might shock our young Marine". He nibbled her ear lobe as he whispered.

"Now who's teasing?" she sighed. "We'd better hope we get back to Atlantis soon. And to answer your original question yes, I knew exactly what the tats meant. I researched as much about Sateda as I could – there's actually quite a lot in the Ancient database, if you're prepared to look really hard".

Ronon whispered something in her ear, which caused Jennifer to gasp out loud and turn bright red, even as she snatched her hands away from his stomach.

"You're terrible" she giggled, finally pulling away from him. Letting her eyes drift downwards she clearly saw the evidence behind his words as he roared with laughter, waking Philips with a start.

"Wha... what's happened? What've I missed now?"

"It's okay Marine" Jennifer said gently. "You haven't missed anything. My lover's just being an idiot".

The way she said it, so naturally with absolutely no hesitation, stunned Ronon. Jennifer already moving in the matriarch's direction missed the hungry look he sent her way. She was right he thought, they needed to get back to Atlantis soon before he completely lost control and carried her away to somewhere private.

Jennifer knelt next to her strange patient and did a quick examination, her hands moving smoothly over the animal's belly. Looking back over her shoulder she called "I think it's time". Turning back she continued to stroke the mare, unsurprised when Ronon crouched by her side, one hand coming to rest on the small of her back. What did surprise her was Philips coming to kneel on her other side just in time to watch the foal arrive.

"She's beautiful". Jen's eyes filled with tears as she watched the matriarch nuzzle her baby. Quickly wiping them away she cleaned up the foal, moving back as the mare rose to her feet nudging her little offspring into standing and fluttering her baby wings.

Jennifer heard the matriarch's thanks in her head just as they were joined by Col Sheppard and Teyla - each of them carrying their own weapons as well as Philips' P90 and Ronon's gun and collection of knives.

"See you got them back" he said, holstering the gun.

"Yeah, they let us take them, no problem" replied Sheppard. "So I see your part of the mission is complete Doc, Everything go okay?"

"It makes a change to say it but yes Colonel, everything went according to plan – the foal as you can see is perfect and mama is doing great. How about you and Rodney, have you had any luck with the City's systems?"

"Oh, Rodney thinks he's in heaven – there's just so much stuff here that they neither want nor need. There's drones, some form of hand weapons, some of those really cool personal shield devices and best of all there's at least one spare ZPM".

"Yes" Teyla's weary voice joined in "he has not stopped saying how 'brilliant' this City is, since we left you. It was becoming tiresome".

"Poor Teyla. Come and see the foal, it will make you feel a whole lot better". Jennifer could sympathize with Teyla having been on the end of one of McKay's lectures in the past.

"So what's the problem?" Ronon asked Sheppard as the women spoke to the matriarch.

"What makes you think that there's a problem?"

Ronon looked at him without blinking, waiting.

"Okay, so maybe a couple of small ones. Nothing that can't be sorted out with the Doc's help, I'm sure... really... I mean it. They like her".

Sheppard backed away, hands held up in front of his chest as Ronon advanced menacingly towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah buddy, don't be like that" Sheppard smirked. "You know I wouldn't agree to anything involving Jennifer without talking to both of you first, don't you" he added, suddenly serious.

Ronon nodded in acknowledgement. "So what did happen?"

"Hawkins flipped. One of the Pegasus had to stun him so I've left Lorne keeping watch – apparently the stun affects everyone differently".

"What did Hawkins do?"

"Tried to stab one of the herd elders with one of your blades. No idea why, but we'll take him back with us for court martial".

"The Pegasus okay with that plan?"

"Seem to be. As the leader said, what could they do with him apart from lock him in a cell? I didn't point out the obvious that they could just kill him, but seeing as they read minds..."

"So they don't want to hurt us. That makes a nice change. And McKay, how's he really doing – he said they scared him."

"Oh he's still scared but the stuff he's finding is keeping him grounded – at least for now. I probably shouldn't leave him alone too long, just wanted to try and sort the rest of it out".

"Sort out the rest of what?" Jennifer asked as she rejoined the two.

"Couple of snags Doc, nothing major. The City itself is in good shape, the ZPM power levels are high and Rodney's already worked out the shields for the City itself. Shielding the planet completely from the Wraith is going to take a bit longer and help from Atlantis – even Rodney accepts that".

"How do the Pegasus feel about that?" Jennifer wanted to know.

"Well that's one of the reasons I'm here. Rodney in his brilliance – his words, not mine – has managed to set up communications between here and Atlantis so Carter is fully aware of what's going on".

"Which is?"

"They want to negotiate some kind of a trade agreement..."

"That's good, yes?" Jennifer interrupted.

"With you being the negotiator" Sheppard finished.

"That's bad. No that's worse than bad, that's terrible. I can't negotiate anything... I wouldn't have a clue what I was doing. No... no you'll have to find someone else John".

"Sorry Doc but they don't want anyone else. You're the only one they'll talk to. Try having a bit of faith in yourself Jennifer, we know you can do it. They're waiting for you, so come on and I'll show you where they're meeting. Teyla and Philips will clear up here – well Philips will and Teyla can supervise".

Jennifer looked towards Ronon who nodded. "Go. We'll be fine here".

"'Kay". Jen took a few steps after Sheppard, turned and walked back to Ronon, grabbed hold of a fistful of shirt and pulled him down for a mind blowing kiss that seemed to last forever. "Okay" she muttered when she finally released his lips, "I CAN do this".

"You alright there buddy?" Sheppard grinned at the shell shocked Satedan from his position, leaning on the doorframe.

Ronon shook his head to clear it. "Not sure. I'll let you know later".

"Come on Doc, before you get jumped". Jen looked hopefully at Ronon. "Out" the Colonel ordered laughing, one hand on her back between her shoulder blades giving her a gentle push.

"You're mean" she mumbled.

Ronon watched Teyla and Philips for a few minutes, then muttered something about taking a walk, Teyla waving him off with a "Don't get lost". Shaking his head, thinking that Teyla was definitely picking up too much from Sheppard, he started to walk away from the City. He was so deep in thought that it was not until the animal was by his side, that he realised he had been joined by the herd's leader. Ronon was surprised to see him, having expected him to be in charge of the negotiations, and said so.

The stallion snorted, which Ronon realised was equivalent to a human laugh.

"I am no negotiator, I leave things like that to the herd elders. I'm more of a fighter, a protector like you yourself. The foal that your Doctor helped give life to is mine, and with her help we may soon see many more born to the herd".

"She will help if she is able to, but..."

"But you will be here to watch over her, correct?" Ronon nodded. "As it should be. The two of you are well matched, I see that now. The child she carries is yours?"

"Yes".

"You are bonded?"

"Not yet".

"Why?"

"For an animal you are very nosy, for a telepathic one you're very stupid. You can easily read my mind and know why the bonding has not taken place. Why don't you?" Ronon growled.

The stallions head dropped. "I miss hearing humans speak aloud. Before we came here we used to mainly keep to the uninhabited planets, but sometimes travellers would pass through. Then we would get the urge to be near people, always staying out of sight but close enough to listen to them. It's pathetic, now that I think about it".

"No... it isn't. When the Wraith destroyed my world, they made me a Runner. I too wanted human contact but could not risk it. My life changed for the better when I met these people, yours will as well".

"So warrior, tell me why you and Jennifer are not bonded yet?" The stallion tried again.

"I hoped to find something here, a gemstone – prinia - used in my culture's bonding rings. I wanted to do things right, give Jennifer a proper Satedan ceremony".

"Then let us go... if you're brave enough to fly with me that is. I know where we can find your prinia".

Ronon grinned, recognising a challenge when he heard one and soon the pair were soaring over a vast forest towards a crystal clear blue lake. Swooping down the stallion landed gracefully and bent enough to let Ronon dismount on a small sandy beach.

"The rocks to your left should have what you want" the stallion thought at him. "Take what you wish, they are of no use to us".

Ronon checked the rocks and easily found what he was looking for. He smiled, now one step closer to binding him and Jennifer together. When they got back to Atlantis he would seek out one of the scientists whose hobby was making pieces of jewellery, and ask for his help.

He walked back to the stallion. "A word of advice friend. Prinia may be of no use to you, but many people would kill for it. Do not advertise the fact that your planet is a source or it might not just be the Wraith who cause you problems".

"Good advice. Are you ready to return to the City?"

Ronon was more than ready and less than ten minutes later he was standing beside the Jumper with his team, showing Sheppard the prinia.

"How did the negotiations go?" he wanted to know.

"The Doc's good. The Pegasus are happy for our people to come here for shore leave in exchange for whatever help she can give them. They'll let us have the drones and other stuff as long as McKay here and his team keep doing what they're doing – and lets face it he's in his element, so he's happy. They're hoping we'll spend some time with them when we visit, for some reason".

"They miss contact with humans". Ronon put in. When Sheppard gave him the look, he added "Their leader told me, okay".

"Whatever. Anyway, we've also agreed to keep an eye out for any other Pegasus when we visit a new planet, so we can send them here. There's also talk of possibly keeping some people here permanently, as a secondary base of operations against the Wraith, we're still looking into that. For now though we're done, so it's time to go people". He raised his voice slightly to get the attention of Lorne, his two Marines and their prisoner. "Major, get your men on board. Rodney, Teyla you too. We'll wait for the Doc".

"So where is she?" By now Ronon was anxious to get going.

"Here... I'm here". Jennifer came jogging up to them. "Sorry I'm late. The matriarch was trying to convince me to stay for a while. I told her I'd be back soon, but maybe I aught to..."

Ronon cut her off. "It's time to go home Jennifer".

"I was just thinking that I could..."

"Home Jennifer".

"But..."

"But nothing".

"But I could..."

Deciding that it would just be quicker and easier, Ronon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before striding up the ramp followed by Sheppard who was trying hard not to laugh at Jennifer's giggles.

"Well if you put it like that... home it is" she said with a truly wicked grin.

The End.

A/N Hope you all enjoyed this, already thinking about the next part but it may be a while before it gets written. Or not, depending on how long I can go without a pencil in my hand! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review it.


End file.
